A plurality of game machines and game media lending machines for lending game media used in the games are disposed in the game parlors. Specifically, the game machines and game media lending machines coexist and are grouped into rows of game machines.
Such rows of game machines are referred to as "game machine islands". The game media include, for example, metal balls, medals and the like.
These game machine islands are provided with bank note recovering machines for recovering bank notes which are inserted into game media lending machines in islands. The bank note recovering machines are adapted to accept the bank notes from each game media lending machine and to pass them to a common conveying line and finally to collect the bank notes at a given place in an island.
At least one exchange machine is disposed in each game machine island. The exchange machine is used to exchange bank notes or coins with bank notes which may be paid for lending of the game media in the above mentioned game media lending machine. In the exchange machine, the bank notes which are recovered by the bank note recovering machines are reused for exchange.
The bank notes which are recovered by the bank note recovering machine have heretofore been manually inserted into an exchange machine by clerks of the parlor. The bank notes inserted into the exchange machine are dispensed, when a player exchanges money, for being inserted into the game media lending machine. This causes the bank notes to be returned to the exchange machine. In other words, the bank notes are circulated between the game media lending machine and the exchange machines.
Repetition of such circulations causes the bank notes to be damaged, for example, wrinkled or partially torn. Damaged bank notes causes jamming of the bank notes in a circulation path. Accordingly, it is necessary to examine whether or not the bank note which is recovered by the bank note recovering machine is damaged.
Some of the bank notes are folded. Although folding per se is not damage to the bank note, it will be regarded as damage since it will cause jamming similarly to actual damage.
Such examination as to whether or not the bank notes are damaged has heretofore been made by clerks inspecting the condition of the bank notes one by one, for example, by sight or touch.
Accordingly, it takes an extended period of time and much labor to examine bank notes, and loading of qualified bank notes into an exchange machine one by one is troublesome work.
Since the damage conditions of the bank notes are determined manually, variations in examination results are liable to occur among individuals. Variations in determination will cause jamming to easily occur, or impair efficient circulation and use of the bank notes.